Love is Love(Version #2)
by Cyllya
Summary: I didn't really like the first version of this, and or did most of the readers, so I re-did parts or it and knocked it down to PG13. WARNINGS: Cross-breeding and Shouji Ai


Love is Love

by Seruyamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I invented Koibimon

Note: Yes, Koibimon's name comes from "Koibito." I know it's corny. ^_^;

Warning: Cross-breeding and Shoujo Ai

~~~ 

Chapter I 

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled. The DarkTyrannomon he was attacking cringed in pain. Digmon came up beneath a Woodmon and pulled it underground. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used the Golden Noose to tie up a group of the Digimon Emperor's slaves.

Yet Hawkmon hadn't Digivolved. Why? Because some stupid Kawagamon had rammed into me, Kyo "Yolei" Inoue, and made me drop my d-terminal. I was left weaving through the crowd of fighting Digimon to retrieve it. My loyal bird was only a few feet above my head, ready to save me from stray fireballs and other such things if need be.

Some Digimon's attack blasted the already-weakened Control Spire and it crumbled. I arrived within a few feet of my d-terminal and found that stupid Kuwagamon within the same distance on the far side of it. The two of us were frozen in battle anticipation. 

He lunged for me! I dived for the d-terminal! I felt the insect's huge jaws graze my back. Hawkmon must have panicked, because I heard him yell something. I was distracted, so I didn't hear what he said, but it sounded like he digivolved. I landed under the Kuwagamon and reached the d-terminal.

Hawkmon had never digivolved without a DigiEgg before, so I assumed I'd heard wrong. I yelled, "DigiArmor—Energize?!" I'd called the last word in shock because I'd turned to see a huge red white-headed horned eagle locked in combat with the Kuwagamon.

"Aquillimon Armor Digivolve to…" the Digimon cried, using the DigiEgg of Love, "Koibimon!"

"Hawkmon?!" I demanded.

The five-or-six-foot-tall mass of flames in the sky slammed into the Kuwagamon, yelling, "Phoenix Flame!"

"Ultra Blaster!" something yelled. I didn't know what it was, but it was near the remnants of the Control Spire. The creature's attack sent a pair of missiles flying. One hit near me, and the other hit somewhere else. I screamed as the ground beneath me crumbled. 

Some stray chunk of earth slammed into my head and knocked me out despite my helmet. Right before I went unconscious, I saw a blurry flash of reddish feathers and a pair of blue eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

~~~

I awoke sputtering as water was splashed onto my face. The first things I noticed was that the water was warm and everything else was cold. I stopped sputtering and saw a pair of blue eyes inches above mine. They looked friendly, concerned, and really cute. 

I could see only the person's face, the bottom half of which was covered with a light tan cloth. His hair was made of soft-looking brick-red feathers.

"Hawkmon?" I asked.

"Koibimon," he corrected, "I'm the Ultimate form of Hawkmon."

"I didn't know you had an Ultimate form."

"Nor did I," he laughed. His voice was soft and warm, but he had Hawkmon's accent. He was mostly human-like, as far as I could tell, seeing that his most notable non-human feature was his wings. They were large and shiny golden-orange with dark brown wingtips. 

He was in a sort of push-ups position, but with one arm on the other side of me so his face was right above mine. He was wearing a light tan shirt with a garment the color of his hair/feathers over it. He also wore a sort of light tan piece of clothing composed of four sections of cloth hanging from his waist to the top of his red boots. I guess it could be called a skirt, a kilt, a loin cloth, or something else entirely, but I wasn't sure. However, it didn't make him look girly or anything. He also had a pair of brick-red elbow-length gloves ending in feathers. He had a flat brick-red tail that fanned out a bit toward the end.

I moved a bit and found that there was a big gash in my upper right arm. It hurt unbelievably, but I stifled the moans, whines, and tears before they came. 

He flapped his wings and moved aside so I could sit up. We were in a cold dark cave, maybe a wide tunnel. Oddly enough, there was dim light, but it didn't seem to come from any particular place. There were stalagmites and stalactites everywhere, and there was a mini waterfall gushing from a basketball-sized hole in the wall. It poured into a large pond just a few feet to my right.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me kindly.

"I guess so, save that my arm hurts," I answered, "What happened?"

"The Digimon's attack blasted a hole in the roof of this cave and you started to fall. A rock knocked you out and another cut your arm," Koibimon explained. "I caught you and kept you from getting squished, but some of Ken's soldiers fell too and the chased us a ways from the entrance. It was blocked anyway. When I found a section of the cave that's floor wasn't covered with spikes, I sat you down and beat them up." He looked proud of himself, "I think the other missile that Digimon shot hit near Kari. 

"I hope she's okay. Good job," I praised.

"Thanks," he said modestly. He looked a bit sad about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop us from being trapped down here, Yolei," he said, "I did my best, but the rocks blocked the way, and there were evil Digimon…."

"Koibimon," I laughed lightly, "You _did_ do you best, and that's what matters. I'm grateful that you kept me alive."

"No problem," he said and smiled warmly.

Oh, darn, why did the cutest guy in the universe have to be a Digimon?

"Let's find a way out of here," I suggested. I frowned at my clothes, seeing that they were coated with dust and dirt.

"If you want to," Koibimon said, "but I figured it would be best if you rested a while longer. Besides, you know what they say to do when you're lost."

"No I don't, tell me," I said.

"If you're lost, just stay where you are until someone finds you."

"Oh, I did know that."

"Digmon and the others will come to our rescue in good time," Koibimon said, standing, "All we have to do is stay alive. I'll stay in this level as long I can so I can protect you."

"Thanks," I said. I glanced longingly at the water and turned the thought of how dirty I was over in my mind again. I said, "What I wouldn't give for a bath."

"You need one because your wound is dirty," Koibimon said, "There's nothing stopping you. The water's warm and clean; there are no Digimon in it."

I crawled painfully to the water and felt it. It was on the verge of being classified as either "warm" or "hot." I glanced at Koibimon, not too eager to strip down in front of him, but he was sitting on a rock looking around with an expression that seemed both bored and alert. I took off as much clothing as I could without being uncomfortable in front of him and got in the water. A few feet from the shore the water level was as high as my neck.

The water stung my wounded arm a bit, but I washed it anyway. After a few minutes, Koibimon seemed satisfied that nothing was nearby in the cave.

He looked at me and said, "I'm dirty too. Mind if I join you?"

"Fine with me," I said, "but can you fly with wet wings?"

"No," he answered, "but with all these spikes on the ceiling, I can't fly with dry wings either."

"Okay," I said and began to rinse my hair. I wasn't paying attention, so I have no clue how he got his skirt off over his wings. When he took off all he clothing but that skirt-like thing, I realized that he really was very humanoid. Without his face half covered, he looked even cuter.

When he was in the water a few feet away from me, he ducked completely under. When he came back up, his wing accidentally flung water at me.

"Hey, watch it," I said.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. With a small—not to mention _deliberate_—flick of that wing, I was left trying to block a small tidal wave. He giggled.

"Hey!" I said, trying not to smile. I splashed him back with my good arm. He splashed back, and we started a splashing fight. I protested, "Hey, I only have one good arm!"

"Sorry," he said, still laughing.

We finished our bathing and redressed. Yet now that I was wet, that cold breeze was like ice. I leaned against that boulder Koibimon had been standing on earlier and tried to sleep. I sensed Koibimon sit down next to me. After a few seconds, he moved closer and started to wrap his arms around me.

I looked at him questioningly. He said, "I don't want you to be cold."

I smiled and put my head on his chest as he wrapped his wings around me. 

Chapter II

We weren't sure when it was morning or night due to the fact we couldn't see the sky. However, during that which was morning for us because that's when we awoke, Koibimon and I discussed our strategy for escaping the cave.

He insisted we go into the cold wind that blew through the cave because it would lead to an exit. I asked how he knew this, and he said it was flying creature's intuition. Being at a lack of both wings and better ideas, I went along with his plan.

Every time I moved to be at his side, he'd speed up a little. After a while, I realized that he wanted to stay in front of me so that he or his wings would block the wind.

It was sort of annoying to be fussed over like that, to have someone take a blow aimed for me. Yet I couldn't help but think of how sweet it was.

We'd stop and take a break at what we assumed was every hour or so. During our fifth break, I suggested that we eat some of the snacks I had in my backpack.

"I suppose," he answered.

"Alright, lunchtime!" I said happily. I laid out the food that we could afford to eat, which wasn't much. Koibimon ate a few grapes and a rice ball, but that was it. I waved a granola bar in his face and said, "C'mon, you have to eat more than that."

"No, thanks," he said, "I'm not hungry." His stomach growled. I could see the portion of his cheeks between his eyes and his mask turn red.

"Apparently, your stomach disagrees," I laughed, "C'mon, eat up."

"You eat it," he said.

"I've eaten my share," I said, "You haven't, come on."

He shook his head.

"Ooh! You're stubborn!" I grumbled, "Fine, I'll eat it." I leaned against him as I unwrapped it. When I was hoping he wasn't paying attention, I pulled his mask down and attempted to shove the granola bar into his mouth. He grabbed my wrist and turned his head aside, thus making us get in a wrestling match.

I was hard to wrestle with him because I still couldn't move my right arm without it hurting, but he seemed to think I was a porcelain doll or something and was very careful. He ended up on his back with me on top of him. I stuffed the granola bar into his mouth and said, "I'm not letting you up until you've eaten that. All of it."

I watched as he ate it slowly. I felt sorry for him because he looked like he was about to cry. He seemed awfully sad considering that I was just making him eat when I knew he was hungry.

He finished it, so we continued walking. I couldn't help but notice that he was breathing hard; I'd made him eat, but it wasn't enough. Staying in his Ultimate form with so little food had to be tough, but there was no way I'd get him to eat anything until dinner.

I was just about to suggest that we stop for dinner when I stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hey, sunlight!" I cried, pointing to the light that shone around a corner in the tunnel. We went to the corner and found that it was actually moonlight and streetlights. It was raining heavily, and about a quarter-mile away from the mouth of the cave was a building. In between and beyond was a single-lane asphalt road lined with streetlights. I asked, "How many Digimon actually have cars?"

"I don't know," Koibimon said.

We stepped into the open air, and he spread his wings to make me an umbrella. I shot him an "Oh, come on!" look, but he didn't look at me.

"Good thing my parents still think I'm camping with Matt, Izzy, and Tai," I commented. We reached the building, which hosted a sign that said, "Floramon's Inn: Vacancy." I said, "Let's see if they take Real World money." Koibimon said.

"Sure, we take Real World money, though we really prefer the Digi-Express Card," Floramon said after we asked. The lobby looked like that of a hotel in the Real World, save that there were Digimon around.

"How much do you charge?" I asked.

"$100 a night."

I smiled.

~~~

"Hmm, this is a new spin on a hotel room," I commented as Koibimon and I walked into the room. He looked at me curiously.

"What do hotel rooms in the Real World look like?" he asked.

"Well there's carpet and furniture…as opposed to grass and bushes," I explained. 

The floor of the room was composed of soil and tall soft grass. It had small hills instead of being level, and there was the occasional daisy popping up from the grass. There were a few bushes spaced randomly around the edge of the room, one of which was covered with tiny white roses. There was a pond in one corner and a stack of blanket and pillows in the opposite one. A phone hung on the wall, and there was a door that led to a normal-looking bathroom.

"I don't know about you," I said to Koibimon, "But I'm…" I yawned, "…tired…." I stretched out on the small hill in the corner with the blankets.

Koibimon just nodded. I ignored him as he raised my head and slipped a pillow under it; I was still annoyed to be so fussed over. I heard him looking around, but he kneeled next to me a minute later.

"I found this in the bathroom," he said. I looked to see that he had a first aid kit. He carefully rolled up my right sleeve, which was ripped and stained red where I'd been cut, and began cleaning my wound. I winced because it stung. He apologized.

"It's okay," I said. He was a lot gentler than I thought he could be. His soft warm touch made me relax and feel even sleepier. He wrapped a bandage around my arm and rolled my sleeve back down. I mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said and put the first aid kit away. He started to lay down near me, but there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" Floramon's voice called.

Koibimon answered the door and said, "We didn't ask for room service."

"What I've got here comes free with the room. No charge, but I'll take it back if you don't want it."

"That's okay, thank you."

"My pleasure. Enjoy!"

There was the sound of something being pull across the grass, followed by the door closing. Koibimon asked, "Are you too tired to eat, Yolei?"

"Let me think…" I mumbled. I struggled to sit up and was failing until I smelled the food. I jumped up and said, "Nope!"

"I didn't think so," Koibimon laughed. There was a small cart, complete with a large bowl of very ripe-looking fruit, a pitcher of an off-yellow liquid, and two glasses.

"What's this?" I asked, indicating the pitcher, "It looks like apple juice."

Koibimon shrugged, "Maybe it is. Personally, I don't care; I could drink a lake."

"Alrighty! Let's eat!" I proclaimed.

Chapter III

We assumed it be safe for Koibimon to get some real rest that night, so he'd de-digivolved to Hawkmon. His re-digivolving the next morning was pretty tough.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillimon!" His large form took up half the room and was crammed in. I suddenly wished I'd had him armor digivolve to Halsemon instead.

"DigiArmor Energize," I said.

"Aquillimon armor digivolve to… Koibimon!"

He remained so silent after digivolving that I wondered if he'd shrunk out of existence. I looked at him questioningly, but he seemed okay. Actually, he looked sort of sad.

"Let's go find the others," I said. I got up, and he followed me wordlessly. I opened the door and found Floramon standing there with a second cart of food. Her flower/hand was raised like she was about to knock. 

"Breakfast! Still free!" she said. I looked at the cart she had with her. There was pancakes and an orange liquid.

"Uh, thanks," I said.

"No problem," Floramon said, coming in enough to pull the other cart out, "Just tell your friends about this place."

"I will," I promised as I looked at the pancakes and the door closed. 

By the time we were done eating, I began to notice that Koibimon still looked a little sad. He had his head hung, looking ashamed and miserable. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me as if startled and slunk back like he expected me to hit him. His eyes were teary, but he hadn't started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Koibimon, you can tell me," I said gently.

He fidgeted nervously and said, "It's nothing…really."

I said, "Please tell me."

Koibimon hesitated, "Well… it's just that…."

I gestured for him to continue.

"I'm supposed to protect you. It's my job, my meaning for existence," he said, "but first you were cut, then we were trapped in a cave, and… and what'll happen next…" He emitted a loud sob and finally started crying. He moaned, "I…I'm so sorry!"

I blinked in surprised and said, "Oh, you are _way_ too protective." I pulled him into a hug, "I'm not a porcelain doll. You've your best, and I'm still alive, aren't I?" 

He nodded sadly.

I subconsciously buried my dace in his feathery hair as I said, "Remember when you saved me from Dukogumon? That was more than I could ask for. You know I'll always care for you."

He tightened his hug and pulled me closer as I look into his eyes. Then I lost all my self-control and kissed him before I could stop myself.

He didn't pulled away. When I pulled only an inch or so away, he remained motionless and blinked at me, surprised. I couldn't resist; since he didn't seem to object; I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back.

I completely ignored it at the time, but the whole time there was this little thought in the back of my head going, _Oh, God, I'm kissing a Digimon! How do I explain **this** to Mom?!_

~~~

We went outside a while later and stood on the inn's patio while we considered our next move. By 'next move,' I mean the next step in our plan to reunite with the others. Despite this being our original intention, we ended up discussing our relationship.

"All I know is that I love you," he told me as he leaned on the railing of the patio and looked off into the distance. He looked at me with that loving look in his eyes and added, "That's all that matters to me."

Obviously, he knew just what to say to melt a girl's heart. I smiled and said, "I love you too… but how do we make this work? What do we tell the others?"

"I don't know," he said, "I don't really care. Does it matter what they think?"

"Well, they are our friends," I said, "We want them to accept us…but I'll still love you no matter what they say."

He smiled and hugged me. He still hadn't put his mask back on, so I kissed him. He pushed me softly into the rail that faced the cave and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"You're too sweet," I mumbled. He sighed softly and went back to merely hugging me. As if it were a sudden idea, he hugged me a little tighter.

"I think everything will be alright," he said confidently. He kissed me again.

"I'm sure," I answered.

"Besides, look," he pointed toward the cave. Halfway between the inn and the cave was a large shade tree with something mostly white beneath it.

"A Digimon?" I asked.

"Nefertimon," Koibimon said, "and Kari."

"Cool! Let's go get 'em!" I exclaimed, "Let's not tell anyone anything about us for now."

"Right," he said, "May I carry you?"

"You mean fly with me?" I asked. He nodded, so I said, "Sure, it's faster."

He quickly lifted me into his arms, smiled at me, walked out from under the patio's ramada, and began flapping. I threw my arms around his next as we took flight.

I could tell it was Kari and Nefertimon when we were about halfway to them. They were sitting on the ground very close together, maybe hugging or something, but they jerked apart when I called to Kari. They stood as we landed in front of them.

"Yolei! How'd you get here?" Kari asked cheerfully. She looked more nervous than she sounded.

"We stayed at that hotel last night," I answered, gesturing toward the inn, "You guys aren't hungry, are you?"

"Nope," Kari said and pointed up. The tree wasn't an apple tree, but it had apples anyway. She place her hands on her stomach and said, "I am never gonna eat another apple as long as I live…. In fact, once we leave this tree, I'm gonna barf if I even see another apple within the next week."

I laughed lightly, "Come on, let's go."

Chapter IV

The thought of what Kari's opinion about my Digimon and me might be nagged at me constantly. So when we were camping in the woods for the night, and I was sure Hawkmon and Gatomon were sleeping, I asked her.

"Kari? Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure," she answered sleepily.

"Hypothetical, remember," I said, "Do you think a human and a Digimon could… have a romantic relationship?" I wished I'd worded that a little differently, but that's the best I could come up with.

Kari's eyes widened, which made me nervous. It was hard to tell, with the only light being moonlight that shone through the trees, but I think her face turned white. She sort of gaped at me.

"Hypothetical," I reminded.

She fidgeted uncomfortably and said, "I suppose so…. I mean, love is love, right? So if they really love each other, it doesn't matter whether they're a human, a Digimon, or some kind of Martian. Of course, if the Digimon isn't very humanoid, things could get difficult later on…."

I laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah."

She looked at me for a few seconds then asked, "Why?"

"I was just curious what people would think if that sort of thing were to happen," I answered casually, hoping she'd buy it.

She didn't. She looked at Hawkmon, who slept at my side, and gave me an understanding smile. She knew.

"Okay, you caught me," I admitted quietly.

"It's okay," Kari said. After a few seconds, she said, "I know what it's like…to wonder whether people will accept you and the person you love as a couple."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah…can you not tell anybody this?"

"Sure, if you don't tell anyone my secret."

She nodded and said, "I haven't told anyone this yet, but… I have a girlfriend."

I blinked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry," I said, silencing my laughs, "but I take it Davis and TK don't know this."

She gave a small laugh and said, "No, they don't. They drive me nuts with how they fight over me, but I'm not going to let them know unless I really can't stand them anymore."

"Good plan," I said, "but at least your girlfriend's the same species as you."

"I never said that…" she mumbled quietly. Almost the whole time she'd been looking down at Gatomon, who was curled up in her lap. She stroked the Digimon's fur and looked down at her lovingly.

"Oh," I said, "Well, I guess we understand each other."

"Yeah," she said. Without looking away from Gatomon, she smiled.

~~~

"Kari, Yolei, Hawkmon!" Gatomon called quietly. She gesture for us to come to here. We approached the edge of the forest but were hidden by bushes. There was a river several yards away. A trail ran along the edge of the forest and the river.

Standing on the trail was the rest of our group. TK and Davis were arguing about something and were yelling to loud and too fast to be understood at all. Cody and the three Digimon were standing to the side, looking at them like they were idiots.

"They're just like Matt and Tai," Kari sighed, "We better hide the sharp objects in advance."

"Who did they argue about?" I asked.

"They were always fighting about what was best for the group," Kari answered, "Well, let's announce ourselves."

~~~

A few weeks later, our mission in the DigiWorld was complete, along with our make-believe camping trip. We came home gratefully and were able to enjoy civilization again. Kari, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and I had already talked about the fact that the four of us could trust each other.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Davis asked Kari. We were in the computer room after school and TK wasn't there yet, but Patamon was. Cody and I looked at our Digimon, who looked back at us, and sighed.

"They never give up, do they?" Upamon asked.

"I feel sorry for her," Poromon said.

"I have to wash my hair," Kari answered.

"All weekend?" Davis question.

"Um, yes," Kari said. She ignored him and went back to working on her computer's scrapbook.

"How about Monday after school?"

"I have homework."

"What if you don't have much homework? Or Tuesday?"

"If I don't have much homework, I get a good grade despite having to spend a bunch of time in the DigiWorld."

"How about—?"

"No, Davis."

"But—"

"No."

"But I—" he put his arm around her.

Gatomon, who had been laying on the desk glaring at Davis, rose onto four legs and hissed threateningly at him.

He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"You are as sharp as cotton," Kari grumbled, "Look, Davis, you're a great guy, but you're not my type. Leave me alone."

"But I—" he repeated.

"BACK OFF!" Kari screamed.

I sighed, "I knew the poor girl would crack someday."

"Poor Kari," Upamon said.

"Poor Kari?" Cody questioned, "More like poor Davis."

Davis drew back a bit when she yelled at him. Gatomon had screech, leapt toward the far wall, ricocheted off it, and landed quickly on the back of Kari's chair. She sank her teeth into Davis's forearm.

"Yow!" Davis yelped in pain, flailing his arm in a futile attempt to shake Gatomon off. Demiveemon took hold of her tail, only to be whipped aside.

Cody, Upamon, Patamon, Poromon, and I ducked as Demiveemon flew over our heads. He slammed into the wall. After letting Davis suffer a few minutes, Kari talked Gatomon into letting go of him. Gatomon looked at him evilly and went back to her spot on the desk.

"I'll go see if the nurse's office is unlocked," Davis mumbled, leaving the room.

Kari looked at Gatomon with the same look I'd give my Digimon when he did something annoyingly protective yet sweet. Gatomon grinned and curled back up.

"Hey everyone," TK said as he came in, "Sorry I'm late."

"I wouldn't sit there," Patamon said as TK pulled out a chair near Kari. Gatomon stood back on fours and watched him intently.

"Why not?"

"Kari's in a bad mood and Gatomon's being very protective of her," Cody explained.

"You should have seen what she did to Davis," Kari said, grinning mischievously. She pushed at TK until he was beyond her arm's reach.

"Oh, you wouldn't hurt me, would you Gatomon?" TK said cheerfully.

Gatomon prowled forward slightly, crouched a bit, flattened her ears back and said, "Come just a little closer… come on, I _dare_ you…."

"I'll… take that as a hint," TK said, deciding to come sit closer to the rest of us. A few minutes later, Tai and Matt came into the room. 

Tai sat next to Kari and hugged her, asked, "How's my very favorite little sister in the whole world? How'd your day go?" Everyone save him, Matt, and Kari looked at Gatomon. She was acting her normal peaceful self.

"Tai, I'm your only sister," Kari said.

"Yeah…" Tai said, "but if I had fifty more sisters, you'd still be my favorite."

"Since when?"

"Since I need to borrow sixteen dollars and seventy-three cents."

"Why?" 

"It's a long story," Matt said laughingly, "and believe me, you don't want to know."

"I'll see if I have it," Kari said, "but since you asked how my day was," she grinned, looking a bit insane, "it was great for the most part… but then I cracked. I finally lost it… and TK and Davis paid for it too." She pointed hastily at TK.

"What'd she do to you?" Matt asked him.

"So far I've only been threatened," TK said.

"He's the lucky one," Kari said, "He hasn't lost any blood yet."

"Um, okay…" Tai said nervously. He and Matt backed away from her.

~~~

"Hey, Poromon?" I asked quietly as I enter my room a few days later. I put my backpack on the floor and looked around. My closet door opened and Koibimon came out.

"Hello, Yolei," he greeted. He wasn't wearing his mask, and he had that look in his eyes that suggested he wasn't going to be just standing there long.

"Hi, Koibimon. You stayed Ultimate all day for me?" I asked.

"It's hard to kiss with a beak," he said. He pulled me to him and kissed me. Apparently he'd really missed me all day, because he wouldn't stop kissing me. We ended up laying horizontally on my bed. He asked, "How was your day?"

"It was okay," I answered as he started kissing my neck, "I aced my science test, and I think—." I giggled and said, "You asked me how my day was, but it's really hard to talk to you when you're doing that."

"Sorry," he laughed. He stopped kissing me and cuddled up at my side.

"You're so sweet," I murmured.

--------------------------

***Ya guys like this one better? Hopefully so.


End file.
